Catokan Impian
by Mitama31773
Summary: Perjuangan Mamori menyembunyikan rahasia tergelapnya dari sang Komandan Neraka. Apakah Malaikat kita akan berhasil melaksanakan operasi penyelamatan, ataukah ia akan menjadi budak abadi sang Iblis? Fic GJ yang humor maupun romance-nya nggak kerasa. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Alooohhaaa~~~

Orang aneh datang... Maaf kalo bosen, tapi story saya kali ini tentang Mamori [lagi].. RnR please.. =]

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Catokan Impian**

**.  
**

_**Genre : **Humor, Romance_ (yang sama sekali nggak kerasa)

_**Rated : **_K+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**  
**

_**Pairing : **_Hiruma x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC (maybe), miss typo,_ GJness, _romance_ baru akan muncul entah di _chapter_ berapa :p .. dst.. dst..

.

* * *

**Summary : **Perjuangan Mamori menyembunyikan rahasia tergelapnya dari sang Komandan Neraka. Apakah Malaikat kita akan berhasil melaksanakan operasi penyelamatan, ataukah ia akan menjadi budak abadi sang Iblis?

* * *

.

Wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang indah merupakan impian setiap gadis. Begitu pula halnya dengan rambut. Rambut yang merupakan mahkota bagi seorang wanita, adalah aset berharga untuk menunjang penampilan. Tidak heran kalau model rambut merupakan salah satu fokus utama setiap perempuan, terutama tokoh utama kita : Mamori Anezaki.

Sebagai _Angel of_ Deimon, Mamori dituntut untuk selalu berpenampilan cantik. Walaupun pada dasarnya ia memang sudah cantik alami tanpa _make up_, Mamori memiliki satu masalah rahasia yang hanya ia dan orang tuanya ketahui : RAMBUT KERITING.

.

Ya, saudara-saudara... Rambut asli Mamori itu keriting, turunan dari ayahnya. Tapi karena ayahnya sudah botak, ia pun terbebas dari masalah tersebut. Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, mayoritas orang Jepang itu berambut lurus. Waktu kecil Mamori tinggal di Amerika, jadi tidak ada masalah. Tapi begitu ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang, Ibunya khawatir jikalau malaikat kecilnya itu akan diejek oleh teman-temannya karena rambutnya yang 'tidak biasa'.

Syukurlah saat itu teknologi di Jepang sudah sangat maju, sudah ada cara untuk meluruskan rambut yang keriting yaitu dengan dir_ebonding_. Akhirnya, Mamori pun dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik dengan teman-teman barunya, walaupun warna mata dan rambutnya tetap 'tidak biasa', hal itu malah membuatnya disukai dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa warna mata dan rambut yang 'tidak biasa' malah bagus, sedangkan rambut yang keriting malah tidak bisa ditolerir? Jawabannya mudah: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC! Kekekekekekeke...

.

Okeh, lupakan saja keegoisan _author_... Jadi intinya, sejak SD sampai SMA _[now_], Mamori harus meluruskan rambutnya setiap tahun. Sudah terlambat untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran. Dan sudah tiga tahun terkhir ini ia beralih ke _smoothing_ yang tidak akan merusak rambutnya. Itu pun _smoothing_nya harus di Negara lain, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya akan rambut Mamori.

Selama ini Mamori selalu merasa aman, sampai akhirnya ia dipertemukan oleh takdir dengan setan yang hobi mengancam menggunakan rahasia tergelap seseorang untuk dijadikan budak. Apalagi setan yang diidentifikasikan sebagai Youichi Hiruma itu sangat jenius dan menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya. Mamori sempat ketar-ketir karena satu-satunya makhluk yang rahasianya masih aman dari Hiruma hanya dia seorang.

Setidaknya, Hiruma belum mengetahui tentang rambut 'asli' Mamori. Sampai suatu hari…

.

_**Mamori's POV**_

_Aku ingin begini… Aku ingin begitu… Ingin ini, ingin itu banyaaak sekaliii_~~~

Terdengar suara alarm yang biasa kupasang agar berbunyi pada pukul 5 pagi. Aku pun berjuang untuk membuka mataku. Perlahan… Perlahan… Lebih keras... Lebih... Lebih... Eh? Kenapa mataku tidak bisa dibuka?

Aku pun meraba mataku yang terasa berat tetapi sejuk. Ah, aku lupa kalau aku memakai penutup mata motif Doraemon yang baru kemarin kubeli setelah berebut dengan Suzuna-chan. Wajar saja aku lupa, aku kan tidak biasa memakai penutup mata saat tidur. Lagipula aku belum selesai mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berantakan dan tercecer dimana-mana. *membela diri*

Aku pun memfokuskan pandanganku dan mencoba bangkit dari kubur, eh, dari tempat tidur. Gelap. Tentu saja, ini kan masih pagi sekali. Kuraih saklar lampu yang terletak di bawah [?] tempat tidurku. Dalam sekejap, cahaya lampu bohlam lima _watt_ yang terpasang di langit-langit kamarku memenuhi ruangan dan membutakan mataku.

Begitu aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, hal pertama yang terlihat olehku adalah bayanganku di cermin super besar yang terpasang di dinding seberang tempat tidur. Seperti biasa, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah kusut dan mengantuk tanpa semangat hidup dengan rambut keriting yang acak-acakan.

Eh, tunggu dulu...

Tadi aku bilang apa? Keriting? Keriting? Tidaaakkk! Rambutku sudah kembali ke asal! Aku lupa kalau sudah saatnya untuk _smoothing_ lagi! Bagaimana ini? Huweee... Hiks... Hiks... Srooott...

.

_**Author's POV**_

Saking paniknya, Mamori Cuma bisa nangis GJ sambil narik-narik rambutnya. Mendengar kericuhan di kamar Mamori yang letaknya tepat diatas dapur, Mami Anezaki [Ibunya Mamori] pun bergegas menuju sumber _noise pollution_ yang telah mengganggu acara memasaknya.

"Mamo-chan, ada apa?" tanya Mami sambil mengetuk, menggedor, dan mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Mamori.

"_Mommy_... Hiks... Hiks..." Mamori langsung menghambur ke pelukan induknya begitu membuka pintu.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Mami sambil menahan berat badan Mamori yang sedang bergelantungan di lehernya.

"Rambutku keriting lagi... Huweee... Bagaimana ini?"

"Oh, itu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ibu pinjamkan catokan ke tetangga ya. Sekarang Mamo-_chan_ mandi dan keramas dulu saja," jawab Mami menenangkan putri semata uang[?]nya.

.

* * *

~skip waktu Mamori mandi~

* * *

.

Mami Anezaki meminjam catokan milik tetangganya yang ternyata adalah Kumabukuro dengan alasan untuk membuat kue dadar guling [?], Kumabukuro pun langsung meminjamkan catokannya tanpa keberatan sama sekali karena ia sendiri sudah lama menyerah untuk meluruskan rambutnya.

Mami pun membantu Mamori meluruskan rambutnya menggunakan catokan pinjaman itu. Butuh waktu sekitar satu juta tahun cahaya untuk melakukannya karena rambut Mamori yang bandelnya hampir sama dengan Ha Ha bersaudara. Akhirnya rambut Mamori pun kembali lurus, walaupun acak-acakan lagi karena ia berlari dengan kecepatan 80 km/h agar tidak terlambat latihan pagi.

Ritual catok-mencatok itu benar-benar telah menyita waktunya, Bahkan ia tidak sempat membuat bekal untuk Sena, ataupun untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena saking cepatnya ia berlari, tiba-tiba ia sudah sampai di depan markas tercinta para DDB yang lebih pantas disebut _casino_ daripada ruang _club_.

Tapi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.58, sedangkan latihan dimulai pada pukul 07.00 tepat. Terlambat 0,0000001 detik saja, Mamori bisa menjadi bulan-bulanannya Hiruma. Syukurlah, berkat sedikit manuver yang dikuasainya setelah bertahun-tahun berguru pada Haruno Sakura dari fandom sebelah, ia pun berhasil sampai di hadapan sang Kapten di detik-detik terakhir. Fiuuhh...

.

.

Tetapi... kenapa wajah si setan itu mengindikasikan bahwa Mamori telah melakukan kesalahan? Sebelah alisnya naik dan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Mamori memang tidak pernah mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi ataupun sambutan yang hangat dari Hiruma. Ia selalu melihat Mamori dengan ekspresi datar jika Mamori menyapanya, Mamori pun sudah terbiasa jadi tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Tetapi kali ini, muka tidak senang Hiruma memberi Mamori firasat buruk. Ia pun mencoba memikirkan tentang kesalahan yang mungkin diperbuatnya sambil menatap mata Hiruma dengan pandangan bertanya. Hiruma hanya kembali menatap Mamori dengan kerutan diantara matanya yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

.

.

.

**|to be continue|**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Setelah melalui jalan panjang menuju langit biru, apakah Mamori berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari Hiruma? Apa kesalahan Mamori sampai membuat Hiruma marah? Kenapa humornya nggak kerasa? Kapan _romance_-nya mulai?

Tunggu saja sampai _author_ kembali dari hibernasi. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ 2..^^V


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 update_!

Maaf kalo lama.. Makasih buat yang udah nungguin [kalo ada] ^^

Dan _special thanks_ yang udah _review chapter_ satunya. Terimakasih banyak untuk **Shia Etcetera****, HirumaManda, dan ****Iin cka you-nii****. **

.

* * *

**.**

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Catokan Impian**

**.  
**

_**Genre : **Humor, Romance_ (yang sama sekali nggak kerasa)

_**Rated : **_K+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**  
**

_**Pairing : **_Hiruma x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC (maybe), miss typo,_ GJness, _romance_ baru akan muncul entah di _chapter_ berapa :p .. dst.. dst..

.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Mamori memang tidak pernah mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi ataupun sambutan yang hangat dari Hiruma. Ia selalu melihat Mamori dengan ekspresi datar jika Mamori menyapanya, Mamori pun sudah terbiasa jadi tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Tetapi kali ini, muka tidak senang Hiruma memberi Mamori firasat buruk. Ia pun mencoba memikirkan tentang kesalahan yang mungkin diperbuatnya sambil menatap mata Hiruma dengan pandangan bertanya. Hiruma hanya kembali menatap Mamori dengan kerutan diantara matanya yang semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Sejak kapan seragam sekolah ini berubah, Manajer sialan?" teriak Hiruma di muka Mamori.

"Huh?" Mamori yang masih bingung cuma bisa cengok sambil terus menatap Hiruma.

Hiruma pun mengambil pengeras suara yang 'dipinjam' dari mesjid kampung sebelah dan mengatur posisinya di dekat telinga Mamori. Beruntung, sebelum Hiruma sempat melakukan aksinya, Mamori ditarik oleh Suzuna yang lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Begitu mendapatkan bisikan ghaib, mata Mamori pun membelalak. Wajah bengongnya berubah ekspresi menjadi kaget lalu malu. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa seluruh anggota tim sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ia melihat sepatunya yang bersih dan mengkilap seperti biasa. Ia juga membawa tas sekolah dan data-data mengenai tim lain yang dikerjakannya atas titah sang iblis. Rambutnya juga sudah lurus kembali.

Tapi ternyata saat ini ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, melainkan sebuah jubah mandi yang sangaaat tipis. Rupanya ia lupa mengganti bajunya setelah selesai mencatok rambut. Sebelum Mamori sempat melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu, lengannya ditarik oleh Hiruma yang lalu menyeretnya ke _shower room_.

Mamori berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi kekuatan _creampuff_ ternyata tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan _sugarless gum_.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan yang berbau maskulin tersebut, Hiruma memberikan kaos tim DDB dan celana olahraga yang entah dari mana datangnya tanpa melihat ke arah Mamori.

"Cepat pakai, kau tidak mau menjadi tontonan bocah-bocah sialan itu kan?" bentak Hiruma dengan kasarnya sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa protes, melawan, mengelak, mengecam, menyangkal, menyapu, ataupun memasak [?], Mamori pun memakai pakaian yang diberikan Hiruma. Ia sama sekali tidak bertanya-tanya tentang asal pakaian itu. Tidak. Ia, tidak ingin tahu.

Selesai berganti baju, Mamori keluar dari _shower room_ dan mengucapkan terima kasih serta maaf kepada Hiruma. Tetapi Hiruma tidak menjawab kata-katanya. Ia langsung beranjak ke lapangan sambil menembakkan AK-47 kesayangannya ke segala arah sambil meneriakan sesuatu tentang latihan pagi yang terhambat gara-gara kecerobohan Mamori.

Semua anggota DDB yang sudah bosan mati langsung mengikuti sang Kapten, termasuk Suzuna yang [dengan PD-nya] menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai Kapten _Cheerleader_ tim Deimon. Sedangkan Mamori masih terpaku di tempatnya, ia mematung dan terlihat sedang merenungi sesuatu.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Secara logika, kecerobohannya pagi ini seharusnya memberi keuntungan bagi Hiruma. Mengingat hobinya mem-_blackmail_ orang, normalnya Hiruma akan mengambil gambarnya yang hanya memakai jubah mandi. Gambar tersebut pastinya dapat membuat Mamori menjadi budaknya.

Aneh...

Karena otaknya yang masih mendidih akibat kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk mensyukuri saja tindakan Hiruma yang OOC lalu berlari ke medan perang untuk melindungi para prajurit dari komandan mereka sendiri.

.

* * *

~skip waktu sekolah~

* * *

.

_Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk…_

_Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk…_

.

Terdengar suara bel pulang Deimon High yang bunyinya terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga para murid, kecuali para anggota DDB. Karena bel pulang sekolah bagi mereka sama saja dengan bel kematian dimana mereka akan digiring ke neraka.

Untunglah masih ada malaikat yang ikut menemani untuk membawa para pendosa itu kembali ke dunia setelah sang iblis selesai dengan mereka. Akhirnya, setelah mengalami kesurupan, mati suri, dikubur idup-idup, dan di ruqyah, latihan pun selesai.

Disaat semua anggota DDB sudah pulang dengan semangat setara seorang veteran perang yang baru meraih kemerdekaan, turunlah hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa telepon atau pun sms. Untunglah semuanya sudah sampai dirumah masing-masing.

Tapi naas bagi Mamori, ia masih mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Hiruma sambil duduk di bangku yang letaknya di ujung lain lapangan. Dengan kata lain, ia berada di sisi terjauh dari ruang club sehingga ia tidak sempat menghindari hujan yang turun dengan lebay-nya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, rambut lurus hasil nyatok tadi pagi pun basah dan mulai berubah bentuk mengikuti kodratnya. Mamori yang panik langsung menyambar handuk yang sedang dipakai Hiruma lalu membungkus kepalanya menggunakan handuk tersebut. Sebelum Hiruma protes atau demo, Mamori berlari ke ruang club, mengambil barang-barangnya, dan pulang dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

Sejatinya, tingkah Mamori yang _over_ protektif terhadap rambutnya tersebut memancing kecurigaan Hiruma akan adanya suatu hal yang Mamori sembunyikan darinya. _Devil smirk_ pun menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara menyeramkan yang dapat membuat semua yang berada dalam raidus 10 km merinding, berkata, "_interesting_".

.

* * *

~Catokan Impian~

* * *

.

Di rumah, Mamori sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang sekarang sudah kembali keriting. Sebenarnya Mamori terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut keriting itu, tetapi jika semua orang tahu kalau Mamori menyembunyikan kenyataan dari mereka selama bertahun-tahun, apa kata dunia?

'Daripada hidup menanggung malu, lebih baik menanggung utang,' pikir Mamori.

Mamori masih terus berpikir sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak di depan TV 42 Inci yang sedang menayangkan produk-produk kecantikan. Setelah membahas produk sabun penumbuh rambut, sisir pembasmi jerawat, dan shampoo pencegah penuaan dini, munculah tayangan yang membuat mata Mamori berbinar-binar. TV super besar itu menayangkan iklan sebuat catokan rambut yang dapat meluruskan dengan cepat, mudah, dan tanpa merusak rambut.

"_Steam Straight Tool_ adalah alat revolusioner yang membuat rambut tampil Indah sempurna. Merupakan kombinasi antara kesehatan dan kekuatan hidrasi dari _steam_ dengan teknologi _ceramic thermal-Flow_ yang dapat meluruskan rambut dan mengembangkan rambut. _Steam Straight Tool_ mengeluarkan uap yang membuat rambut halus dan indah hanya dengan menekan satu tombol dan dapat memilih temperatur yang diinginkan sesuai dengan keadaan rambut anda," kata gadis yang sedang berbicara di TV itu sambil memegang alat yang sudah membuat Mamori ngiler sebaskom tersebut.

"Ibu! Ibu! Coba lihat! Ini dia solusi dari masalahku!" teriak Mamori.

Mami Anezaki yang sedang meminum kopinya langsung tersedak sampai cangkirnya ikut tertelan dikarenakan teriakan Mamori yang berbakat untuk jadi muazin itu. Begitu melihat TV, matanya pun ikut berbinar-binar. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, cahaya yang menari-nari itu pun meredup lalu padam.

"Tapi Mamori, harganya…," kata Mami sambil melihat putrinya dengan pandangan sedih, "mahal sekali!"

"Ibuu, ayolah! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Aku tidak bisa _smoothing_ karena sekarang aku adalah Manajer tim DDB. Aku tidak punya waktu. Ayolaaah!" bujuk Mamori.

"Tidak bisa, Mamori. Maafkan Ibu, tapi Ibu belum bayar listrik, air, pajak, arisan, biaya sekolahmu, bahkan ibu belum bayar kredit panci yang udah nunggak setahun!" Jawab Mami frustasi.

"Tapi bu…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kalau kau memang sangat menginginkan alat itu, kau harus membelinya menggunakan uangmu sendiri, Mamo!"

"Arghh! Kalau aku harus menabung dari uang saku, maka rambutku sudah gimbal saat aku berhasil membeli alat itu!" Mamori ngotot.

"Kalau begitu carilah pekerjaan sambilan dan jangan pakai uangmu untuk memborong _creampuff!_!" Mami tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya, perdebatan itu pun berakhir dengan kekalahan di pihak Mamori. Mau tak mau Ia harus mencari pekerjaan agar bisa membeli catokan impiannya. Tapi Mamori merasa tidak sanggup menanggung beban itu sendirian. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Suzuna yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Mamori yakin kalau Suzuna dapat mengerti alasannya berbohong selama ini. Apalagi Mamori memegang kartu As Suzuna yang bisa digunakannya sebagai bahan ancaman. Kekekekekeke.. Mamori pun mengambil _handphone_nya untuk menghubungi Suzuna.

Sementara di tempat lain, Hiruma sedang tersenyum puas sambil menempelkan telinganya di sebuah alat penyadap.

Layar kecil yang terpasang disamping alat itu berkedip-kedip dengan tulisan: _Damn Manager's House._

.

.

.

**|to be continue|**

.

.**  
**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih untuk yang review chapter dua, **Iin cka you-nii **sama **mozzarella cheese****  
**

Dan untuk yang nggak log in:

**Sky Melody** : Makasih reviewnya.. Semoga aja di chapter ini juga g ada typo..^^

**misery starlet** : Makasih banyak.. :D Maaf tapi kecepatan lari aku 4,2 jam.. Hehe..

**Salmahimahi les login** : Wah, aku juga dapet idenya terinspirasi dari temenku loh.. Tapi bedanya temenku itu sifatnya kekanak2n, jadi disini Mamorinya juga rada childish gituh.. XP Makasih udah review..^^

Sekali lagi, maaf! m(_ _)m Romancenya masih di dalam kandungan, belum mau keluar.

Mohon dibaca, n jangan lupa.. _review_!

.

* * *

**.**

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Catokan Impian**

**.  
**

_**Genre : **Humor, Romance_ (yang sama sekali nggak kerasa)

_**Rated : **_K+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**  
**

_**Pairing : **_Hiruma x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC (maybe), miss typo,_ GJness, _romance_ baru akan muncul entah di _chapter_ berapa :p .. dst.. dst..

.

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Mau tak mau, Mamori harus mencari pekerjaan agar bisa membeli catokan impiannya. Tapi Mamori merasa tidak sanggup menanggung beban itu sendirian. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Suzuna yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Mamori yakin kalau Suzuna dapat mengerti alasannya berbohong selama ini. Apalagi Mamori memegang kartu As Suzuna yang bisa digunakannya sebagai bahan ancaman. Kekekekekeke... Mamori pun mengambil _handphone_nya untuk menghubungi Suzuna.

Sementara di tempat lain yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya bahkan tak tergambar di peta [alaaah], Hiruma sedang tersenyum puas sambil menempelkan telinganya di sebuah alat penyadap. Layar kecil yang terpasang disamping alat itu berkedip-kedip dengan tulisan : _Damn Manager's House_.

_Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.._

Suzuna menjawab telepon dari Mamori setelah tiga deringan. Tanpa basa-basi, Mamori langsung menyuruh Suzuna untuk datang ke rumahnya secepat mungkin. Suzuna yang saat itu sedang asik menggali sumur alami yang posisinya berada diatas bibir dan dibawah mata (bilang aja lobang idung!) terpaksa harus mengakhiri kenikmatan tersebut karena permintaan Mamori yang tiba-tiba dan sangat mendesak.

Setelah memakai _inline-skate_ tercintanya, ia pun melesat menuju kediaman Anezaki, tanpa pamitan kepada kakaknya dan tanpa mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu. *Jorroookk!

Setelah sempat nyasar ke _Diagon Alley_ lalu diantar pulang oleh Hagrid, akhirnya Suzuna pun sampai di rumah Mamori. Saat ia akan menekan bel yang bertuliskan '_click here to continue'_, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kisut menyambar lengannya dan membawa Suzuna masuk ke dalam rumah.

Begitu melihat sosok pucat yang menariknya, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Suzuna pun menjerit sangat keras sampai dapat membangkitkan orang mati sekalipun.

"Sssst! Suzuna-_chan_, ini aku!" kata Mamori sambil menahan lengan Suzuna yang berusaha kabur.

Setelah mendengar suara Mamori, Suzuna pun mulai tenang lalu memandang Mamori takut-takut.

"Ka... kau benar-benar Mamo-nee kan? Kau bukan kuntilanak yang sedang menyamar kan? Atau mungkin kau adalah robot dari luar angkasa yang akan menjajah bumi? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini seorang _death eater_ yang meminum ramuan _polyjuice_? Atau…," sebelum bertambah aneh, kalimat Suzuna pun dipotong oleh Mamori.

"Ini benar-benar aku! Tenanglah, Suzuna-_chan_!" teriak Mamori di telinga Suzuna.

Suzuna pun mencoba tenang walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sangat ragu. Sambil bernafas pelan-pelan, Suzuna berkata, "kalau kau memang benar Mamo-_nee_, kenapa... kenapa... kenapa rambutmu keriting?"

"Itulah hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sekarang lebih baik kita bica di kamarku saja sambil minum teh. Ayo," ajak Mamori sambil menuntun Suzuna yang masih _shock_ berat.

Di kamar Mamori yang sangat steril, malaikat kita pun membeberkan rahasia tergelapnya kepada sang Kapten _Cheerleader_. Awalnya, Suzuna berpikir kalau Mamori hanya bercanda. Tetapi saat melihat kesungguhan di mata _sapphire_nya, perasaan sangsi pun lenyap begitu saja.

Suzuna sangat mengerti akan alasan kebohongan Mamori. Ia pun bersedia membantu Mamori sebisanya. Tetapi karena bantuan yang dipinta Mamori menyangkut keselamatan nyawanya sendiri (mengingat ada setan kecil yang suka ingin tahu berada di dekat mereka), Suzuna tidak hanya membuat Mamori berjanji untuk tetap menjaga rahasia bahwa Suzuna menyukai Sena. Melainkan juga agar Mamori membantu Suzuna dalam hubungan cintanya yang tak pernah berkembang itu.

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, mereka pun mulai menyusun rencana untuk menjaga rahasia Mamori dan mendapatkan catokan seharga ¥ 1.999.999,00 **[1]** itu.

Sementara Mamori dan Suzuna sedang mengatur strategi perang, Hiruma sedang menuliskan rahasia Mamori yang didapatkannya dari menyadap rumah Manajer kesayangannya itu. Walaupun sudah mengetahui hal yang sangat bagus, Hiruma tetap membutuhkan bukti lain.

Bukti itu harus berupa bukti tak terbantahkan yang dapat membuat Mamori menjadi budak Hiruma seumur hidupnya. Ya, Hiruma harus mendapatkan foto Mamori yang rambutnya sedang dalam keadaan keriting. Otak jeniusnya pun mulai bekerja memikirkan segala cara yang mungkin untuk mendapatkan bukti tersebut.

Tak terasa sudah dua windu, eh, dua jam berlalu sejak Suzuna mulai mengungkapkan ide-idenya pada Mamori. Tetapi tidak ada ide yang cukup bagus bagi Mamori. Sampai akhirnya sebuah bohlam lima _watt_ muncul di atas kepala Suzuna.

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau Mamo-_nee_ bekerja di salon milik Maria-_chin_? Waktu itu aku sempat ngobrol dengannya dan ia bilang, salonnya sedang butuh tenaga untuk membersihkan salonnya," kata Suzuna.

"Maksudmu salon Himuro yang dekat stasiun itu?"

"Ya~~ Mungkin Mamo-_nee_ bisa meminta sebuah catokan rambut untuk upahnya."

"Wah, kau benar Suzuna-_chan_! Baiklah, sekarang aku telepon Himuro dulu ya," kata Mamori sambil meraih _handphone_-nya. Tetapi tangan Mamori yang licin karena keringat menyebabkan HP itu tergelincir dari tangannya lalu mendarat di bawah tempat tidur yang sedang mereka duduki.

Mamori menggerutu seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah tempat tidur. Tapi yang didapatkannya bukan hanya HP, tapi juga seperangkat alat shalat, eh, seperangkat alat penyadap yang sedang menyala**[2]**. Otak pintar Mamori pun langsung bekerja cepat meneliti kemungkinan pemilik alat itu, tujuannya, dan apa saja yang sudah didapatkannya.

Semua analisis kilat di otaknya merujuk kepada satu kesimpulan, yaitu bahwa pemilik alat tersebut (tak diragukan lagi) adalah Hiruma, tujuan Hiruma menyadap rumahnya pastilah untuk memata-matai Mamori dan mengorek rahasianya untuk dijadikan bahan ancaman, dan mengingat semua pembicaraan yang dilakukan Mamori hari itu, dapat dipastikan kalau Hiruma sudah mengetahui misteri dibalik rambut Mamori.

Sebelum kepanikan melanda, Mamori mencoba bernafas pelan-pelan. Suzuna yang melihat Mamori sedang mematung hendak bertanya mengenai alat aneh ditangan Mamori. Tapi kata-katanya tak sempat keluar karena Mamori keburu menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu yang entah darimana asalnya. Sebelum sapunya habis ditelan Suzuna, Mamori cepat-cepat mematikan alat tersebut dengan cara mengunyahnya menjadi kepingan.

"Puah!" Suzuna memuntahkan sapu Mamori lalu bertanya, "Alat apa itu?"

"Cuih!" Mamori memuntahkan sisa-sisa alat penyadap itu lalu menjawab, "itu alat penyadap! Pasti Hiruma-kun yang memasangnya disini!"

"Hiieee? Berarti You-_nii_ sudah mengetahui rahasia itu? Termasuk rencana yang baru saja kita susun?"

"Ya, pasti begitu! Argh! Tapi setidaknya Hiruma-kun tidak tahu kalau kita tahu dia sudah tahu. Walaupun dia sudah tahu, dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena tidak punya bukti. Eh, apa punya?"

Sedetik setelah melontarkan kalimat itu, Mamori dan Suzuna bergegas menyisir seluruh rumah untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau terdapat alat penyadap lain atau bahkan kamera tersembunyi milik Hiruma. Syukurlah, semuanya bersih. Mamori sudah aman. Fiuhh...

" Huft... Syukurlah tidak ada alat penyadap lainnya. Tapi sekarang, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tenang saja, Suzuna-_chan_. Aku punya ide," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum. Sebuah (kali ini bukan bohlam) lampu neon melayang di atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

**|to be continue|**

.

.

.**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Apakah rencana Mamori itu? Kapan romancenya lahir? Apa pula rencana Hiruma? Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~~~

* * *

**[1] :** Walaupun dalam Yen, anggap aja perbandingannya sama dengan Rupiah (maksa).

**[2] :** Kenapa Mamori bisa langsung tahu kalau alat itu adalah alat penyadap? Mudah saja, terdapat tulisan 'Alat Penyadap _Made in_ Y. H.' yang terukir di alat yang bersangkutan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola~~

Maaf kalo lama, tapi internet di rumah lagi ngadat jadi... Hiks.. :'(

Tapi sekarang saia update dua chapter sekaligus.. Yay! ^0^

Makasih banyak untuk **Iin cka you-ni**i sama** mozzarella cheese** yang udah review chapter 3..

Dan untuk yang nggak log in :

**Vhy Otome Saoz** : Makasih reviewnya..^^ Aku juga suka susah loh klo review lewat hp.. ribet.. heheh..

**Sky Melody** : Thnx a lot.. XD Romancenya baru muncul chapter depan.. Gomen..

**DEVIL'D** : Makasih~~ Selain keriting, Mamori juga saia buat perkasa sampe bisa ngunyah alat penyadap.. Hehe.. :p Aku emang g bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang sih.. Maap ya..

**Renmi3** : Makasih banyak.. Yosh, SEMANGAT! XD

.

Enjoy Reading~~

* * *

**.**

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Catokan Impian**

**.  
**

_**Genre : **Humor, Romance_ (yang sama sekali nggak kerasa)

_**Rated : **_K+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**  
**

_**Pairing : **_Hiruma x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC (maybe), miss typo,_ GJness, dst.. dst..

.

* * *

_**Mamori's POV**_

Fiuhh.. Rahasiaku bagaikan sayur tanpa garam, eh, bagaikan telur diujung tanduk. Hiruma-kun pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan bukti tentang rambut keritingku. Dia juga pasti sudah tahu kalau aku akan bekerja di salon Himuro untuk mendapatkan catokan impianku.

Untung saja otak pintarku ini langsung menemukan solusi untuk melawan Hiruma-kun. Dan sekarang yang paling penting adalah menghubungi Himuro. Aku yakin 99,99999999% kalau dia mau membantuku.

Soalnya Himuro-san kan dendam sama Hiruma-kun gara-gara Hiruma-kun pernah meledakan sebuah gedung bioskop, padahal didalamnya ada Himuro-_san_ dan Marco-_san_ yang lagi asik pacaran sambil nonton _The Lord of The Blink_. Fufufufufu... Lihat saja nanti Hiruma-kun. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadikan aku budakmu sampai kapanpun juga!

.

Aku pun menyambar HP Suzuna-chan untuk menelepon Himuro-san. Kenapa pakai HP Suzuna-chan? Karena HPku ikut terkunyah bersama dengan alat penyadap Hiruma-kun. Hiks.. Panggilanku langsung diangkat pada dering pertama.

Karena pulsanya terbatas, maka aku langsung saja menceritakan semua rahasiaku termasuk rencana yang sudah kususun dalam kecepatan 4,2 detik. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Himuro bersedia membantuku dengan senang hati.

Dia bilang, dia yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Aku dan Suzuna-chan tinggal melaksanakan rencana kami itu sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan, dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya (?).

"Ya~~ Mamo-nee... Sekarang aku pulang dulu ya~ Besok kita jalankan rencana kita! Ya-Ha!" kata Suzuna sambil meniru gaya Hiruma-kun.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak ya, Suzuna-chan. Semoga rencana kita berhasil!"

"Yosh!" jawab Suzuna-chan sambil meluncur dengan _inline-skate_nya menuju ke rumahnya.

Nah, sekarang aku mau tidur. Untunglah besok hari minggu. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja di salon Himuro, sekalian memintanya untuk mencatok rambutku. Catokan yang kupinjam tadi pagi sudah diambil oleh yang empunya. Tiba-tiba saja Pak Kumabukuro bilang akan berusaha sekali lagi untuk meluruskan rambutnya.

Tapi aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Hiruma-kun yang ada dibalik semua itu. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan rambutku kembali lurus sebelum dia mengambil fotonya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Hal itu justru akan mendukung rencanaku. Fufufufufufu...

.

_**Author's POV**_

Mamori pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Walaupun mengantuk, ia tidak juga terlelap. Ia malah memikirkan Hiruma. Ia memang khawatir tentang rahasianya yang sudah diketahui Hiruma. Tapi yang benar-benar ia takutkan bukanlah rahasianya yang bisa dijadikan bahan ancaman, bukan pula kalau-kalau Hiruma akan mengungkapkan rahasia tersebut pada khalayak yang paling dikhawatirkannya adalah bagaimana pendapat Hiruma jika melihat ia dengan rambut keritingnya.

Mamori tidak dapat lari lagi. Ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau sebenarnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada setan itu. Sekeras apa pun Mamori berusaha untuk membunuh perasaaannya, semakin hari ia malah semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan yang tidak seharusnya tidak pernah tumbuh.

Mamori tahu, kalau tak ada tempat baginya di hati maupun pikiran Hiruma. Selama ini dia bisa terus berada disamping sang iblis hanya karena ia dapat dimanfaatkan. Itu saja. Cairan hangat dan asin keluar tanpa ijin dari mata Mamori. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mamori jadi melankolis jika memikirkan Hiruma. Mamori pun tertidur masih dengan mata yang basah dan lengket.

.

* * *

~Catokan Impian~

* * *

.

Keesokan paginya, Mamori menyamar menggunakan celana jeans longgar, kemeja yang kebesaran, topi, sepatu kets, dan kaca mata hitam. Ia juga memakai _bluetooth_ headset dari HP yang dipinjamkan ibunya. HP tersebut sedang dalam keadaan tersambung dengan HP Suzuna.

Menurut prediksinya, setelah melakukan perhitungan masak-masak menggunakan rumus peluang, Hiruma pasti akan mengikuti Mamori untuk mengambil fotonya disaat ia lengah. Dan benar saja, begitu keluar rumah, Suzuna menginformasikan kalau Hiruma berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Mamori sambil membawa sebuah kamera _digital_.

Jadi urutannya, Mamori diikuti oleh Hiruma, sedangkan Hiruma sendiri diikuti oleh Suzuna. Mamori berjalan dengan santai menuju salon Himuro yang berada di dekat stasiun Deimon. Salon itu sengaja dibuat tertutup oleh Himuro agar Hiruma tidak dapat mengambil foto Mamori dari luar. Alhasil, Hiruma terpaksa mendekat secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Setelah cukup dekat, Hiruma dapat melihat Mamori melepaskan topi dan kaca mata hitamnya. Tetapi sebelum sempat menekan tombol kamera, tiba-tiba Hiruma didorong masuk ke dalam salon sampai tersungkur.

Hiruma jelas tidak tahu siapa yang telah mendorongnya, karena tersangkanya yaitu Suzuna langsung kabur secepat kilat. Sedangkan Mamori sendiri lenyap entah kemana. Hiruma bangkit berdiri sambil mencak-mencak. Begitu akan melarikan diri, Hiruma sudah dikepung oleh segerombolan banci salon yang sungguh sangat seksi dengan pakaian super ketat dan memperlihatkan aurat. _Astaghfirullah_ _al'adzim. _

"Wow, kita kedatangan abang ganteng!" kata banci 1 sambil nyolek-nyolek pipi Hiruma.

"Aiihhh... Godain kita dong...," kata banci 2 sambil narik-narik tangan Hiruma.

Banci 3 pun nggak mau kalah. Dia melayangkan ciuman mautnya ke pipi Hiruma sambil berkata, "Abang ganteng deeehh... Maen sama kita-kita yuuk...," dengan manjanya.

"_What? No! You fucking bitches! Stay away from me!_" teriak Hiruma sambil mencari AK-47 kesayangannya yang tadi terlempar saat ia jatuh.

"Idiiihh... Galak banget bang... Tapi eke suka kok sama yang galak-galak...," kata banci 4 yang ternyata sedang mengelus-elus pacar Hiruma alias AK-47nya.

Hiruma yang setan pun tak berkutik dikerumuni banci kaleng yang jumlahnya hampir selusin itu. Apalagi dengan tangan kosong. Malangnya dia.

.

* * *

~Catokan Impian~

* * *

.

Sementara Hiruma berjuang mempertahankan hidup, Mamori sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Suzuna dan Himuro di _café_ cola milik Marco. Himuro senang sekali karena dapat membalas Hiruma, Suzuna pun bahagia karena berhasil mengerjai setan itu merupakan sebuah prestasi tersendiri.

Setelah puas tertawa terkekeh-kekeh diatas penderitaan Hiruma, Mamori dan Himuro pun membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan di salon Himuro. Akhirnya diperoleh kesepakatan kalau Mamori akan bekerja membersihkan salon sepulah latihan sore setiap hari kerja selama sebulan dan upahnya berupa sebuah catokan.

Dengan catatan, catokan tersebut langsung diberikan kepada Mamori begitu kesepakatan selesai dibuat. Pakai sistem bayar dimuka begitu maksudnya. Dan mulai besok, Mamori akan membantu Suzuna untuk PDKT dengan Sena. Hari itu berakhir dengan bahagia bagi semuanya, kecuali tentu saja... Hiruma.

.

* * *

~Catokan Impian~

* * *

.

Di rumah Hiruma yang keberadaannya lebih rahasia daripada _Hogwarts_, sang setan itu sedang mempertahankan kewarasannya setelah seharian hampir diperkosa oleh banci-banci kaleng suruhan Himuro.

Hiruma mengetahui dari salah satu mata-matanya kalau neraka yang ia alami hari ini didalangi oleh Mamori yang dibantu oleh Suzuna dan Himuro. Yang jelas, Hiruma takkan tinggal diam. Setelah membuat rencana pembalasan, ia pun menghubungi seseorang.

"Botak sialan, aku butuh tenagamu. Temui aku di atap sekolah setelah selesai latihan besok."

Hiruma menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban orang yang dihubunginya tersebut. Sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa _lipstick_ di pipinya, ia bergumam, "Tunggu pembalasan neraka dariku, Manajer sialan... Kekekekeke..."

.

.

.

**|to be continue|**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! XD

Kali ini saya tidak akan membuat _readers_ menunggu lagi. Ya~~ di _chapter_ ini _romance_ mulai bermunculan. Tapi entah terasa entah tidak. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sudi membaca sampai sini. \(^0^)/

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Catokan Impian**

**.  
**

_**Genre : **Humor, Romance_ (yang sama sekali nggak kerasa)__

_**Rated : **_K+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**  
**

_**Pairing : **_Hiruma x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC (maybe), miss typo,_ GJness, dst.. dst..

.

* * *

.

_**Author's POV**_

Esoknya, Mamori dan Hiruma bersikap seperti biasa. Seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi hal apapun kemarin. Mamori pikir, Hiruma tidak tahu kalau insiden kemarin itu adalah perbuatan Mamori. Jadi ia santai saja tanpa pernah khawatir akan bencana yang sedang mengincarnya.

Sepulang latihan sore, Mamori langsung bekerja di salon Himuro sedangkan Hiruma beranjak ke atap sekolah sambil membawa sebuah gulungan kertas yang sangat besar. Di atap sekolah, Yukimitsu sudah menunggunya. Ia pikir, Hiruma meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _amefuto_.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Hiruma-_san_?"

"Keh... Aku ingin kau membuat ini," kata Hiruma sambil menunjukkan sebuah rancangan yang terlihat sangat rumit.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya, botak sialan?"

Yukimitsu langsung menyadari rancangan apa yang Hiruma tunjukkan padanya tersebut. Ia pun heran karena benda itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan _amefuto_.

"Bisa. Tentu saja. Tetapi, untuk apa kau memintaku membuatnya, Hiruma-_san_?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, kerjakan saja! Kuberi kau waktu satu minggu untuk membuatnya," perintah Hiruma.

"Eh? Satu minggu? Cepat sekali! Tolong beri aku waktu empat hari, Hiruma-_san_," pinta Yukimitsu.

"Ya sudah, enam hari!" tawar Hiruma.

"Tolonglah, empat hari saja! Kumohon!"

"Lima hari. _Take it or not_!" kata Hiruma.

"Eh? Ehm, baiklah. Lima hari," Yukimitsu menyerah.

"Kau tahu akibatnya kalau benda itu belum selesai lima hari lagi kan? Kekekekekeke...," ancam Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti resikonya, Hiruma-san. Lima hari lagi aku akan membawa benda itu kepadamu."

"_Ok_, sekarang mulailah bekerja!" teriak Hiruma sambil menghujani Yukimitsu dengan peluru. Yukimitsu pun tak ingin buang-buang waktu lagi. Ia langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan mulai mengerjakan benda yang diinginkan Hiruma.

.

_**Hiruma's POV**_

Keh, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bukti tak terbantahkan mengenai rahasia rambut Manajer sialan, aku akan membuatnya mengatakan sendiri kebenaran itu. Aku pasti akan menjadikannya budakku seumur hidupnya! Selama ini dia terus didekatku karena ingin melindungi cebol sialan.

Setelah semua ini berakhir maka kami pun akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi dariku. Pokoknya Manajer sialan itu harus menjadi milikku. Bagaimana pun caranya. Karena aku tahu, malaikat sepertinya tidak akan mau terus berada didekatku yang setan ini secara sukarela. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu botak sialan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kekekekekeke..

.

_**Author's POV**_

Begitulah. Hiruma tidak bodoh. Ia tahu nama dari perasaan ingin memiliki yang dirasakannya pada Mamori. Ia pun mengakuinya. Setidaknya ia mengakui hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Seandaianya saja Hiruma tahu kalau Mamori merasakan hal yang sama dengannya... Hiks... Jadi sedih...

Hari-hari berikutnya, Mamori berusaha membantu Suzuna melancarkan serangan pada Sena.

**Selasa** : Mamori menyarankan Suzuna agar ia membuat bekal untuk Sena. Tetapi hal itu berakhir dengan Sena yang hampir mati keracunan karena masakan Suzuna yang 'bombastis'.

**Rabu** : Menurut Mamori, Sena akan senang jika Suzuna memijat Sena seusai latihan. Tapi badan Sena malah tambah remuk karena Suzuna memijatnya dengan cara menginjak-injak punggung Sena menggunakan _inline-skate_nya.

**Kamis** : Suzuna menjauhi Sena agar Sena merasa kehilangan akan dirinya, tentunya atas saran Mamori. Tapi yang ada, Sena malah dikerubungi oleh fansnya yang biasanya tidak berani mendekat karena ada Suzuna di dekat Sena.

**Jumat** : Mamori sengaja mengajak Monta pulang bersamanya untuk memberi Suzuna kesempatan berdua saja dengan Sena. Mari kita tengok usaha Suzuna...

"Hari ini Mamori-_neechan_ aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak Monta pulang bersama ya?"

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan, Sena. Mungkin saja Mamo-_nee_ mencoba untuk membuat You-nii cemburu. Fufufufufufufu...," kata Suzuna.

"Ahahaha... kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Suzuna-_chan_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Mamori-_neechan_ dan Hiruma-san memiliki hubungan seperti itu," kata Sena sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya membicarakan Mamo-_nee_, Sena. Padahal kan kau sedang bersamaku. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Mamo-_nee_ ya?" tanya Suzuna BT.

"Hii... Hiiieee? Tidak. Aku... aku hanya menganggap Mamori-_neechan_ sebagai kakak. Itu saja kok. Yang kusukai itu Su….," Sena hampir saja keceplosan.

"Eh? Ada yang kau sukai? Siapa?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Su... Susu... Ya, aku suka sekali minum susu. Baik untuk pertumbuhan... Ehehehehehe...," kata Sena sambil ketawa garing.

Kali ini Suzuna yang _sweatdropped_. "Oh... kupikir ada seseorang yang kau sukai."

"Ahahahaha... Kalau Suzuna-_chan_ sendiri, ada... errr... ada... orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sena malu-malu.

"Eh? Aku... ya... aku menyukai seseorang," jawab Suzuna sambil _blushing_.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Sena yang tiba-tiba cemburu.

"Rahasia. Yang pastinya dia itu seorang ace di tim kita. Dia juga pendek dan agak bodoh... Hehe...," jawab Suzuna.

"Hiiee? Jadi kau menyukai Monta?" tanya Sena dengan begonya.

"Argh! Sena_ baka_!" teriak Suzuna lalu berlari, atau lebih tepatnya meluncur meninggalkan Sena yang masih cengok sendirian.

.

* * *

~Catokan Impian~

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Mamori yang pulang bersama Monta entah kenapa mengalami banyak kejadian aneh di jalan. Mulai dari sepeda yang menyerempet Monta sampai jatuh ke got, mesin penjual minuman yang tiba-tiba meledak, sampai akhirnya Monta diculik oleh seekor monyet betina (dikira anaknya kali ya~~).

Mamori pun terpaksa pulang sendirian. Tapi baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya semenjak kepergian Monta (?), muncul sesosok makhluk dengan telinga dan gigi-gigi yang tajam sedang menenteng senjata api di tangannya.

"Hiruma-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Mamori.

"Hanya mencari mangsa baru yang dapat dijadikan budak. Kekekekeke...," jawabnya sambil berjalan.

"Mou... Kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Menjadikan orang lain sebagai budak itu tidak baik! Dan bla... bla... bla...," Mamori pun menceramahi Hiruma sepanjang jalan sampai Hiruma tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sudah selesai dengan omong kosongmu, Manajer sialan?"

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa..."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku mau pulang. Besok jangan sampai terlambat atau kubunuh kau! Kekekekeke...," kata Hiruma sambil berjalan menjauh.

Tanpa Mamori sadari, ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Jadilah hari itu, tanpa sengaja [atau sengaja?] Mamori diantar pulang oleh Hiruma. Setelah membeku sesaat, Mamori pun memasuki rumahnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum diwajahnya.

Esoknya, Yukimitsu pun selesai membuat benda yang diinginkan Hiruma. Setelah mengujinya sebentar, Hiruma lalu memanggil budak-budaknya (baca : anggota DDB) ke _club house_ untuk menunjukkan benda tersebut. Para anggota DDB pun memandang benda tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Kekekeke… bocah-bocah sialan! Benda ini adalah…"

.

.

.

**|to be continue|**

.

.**  
**

.**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Apakah benda yang dipamerkan Hiruma tersebut? Apa hubungannya dengan serangan balasan yang akan dilancarkan Hiruma? Bagaimana nasib Mamori selanjutnya?

Ya~~ sampai jumpa di _chapter _selanjutnya.. =]


	6. Chapter 6

Thnx a lot to **Iin cka you-nii, Amutia Rin'Phantomhive, mozzarella cheese, & Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**

Sama buat yang nggak log in :

**Soul Collector** : Makasih sudah RnR fic aneh ini.. :D

Sama buat **Enji86** : PM'y disabled ya? Jadi aku bales lewat sini aja.. Makasih banyak reviewnya! XD *senangnyo~~*

Oia, ratingnya naik jadi T.. Kekekekekeke..

* * *

.

**Eyeshield21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**Catokan Impian**

**.  
**

_**Genre : **Humor, Romance_ (yang sama sekali nggak kerasa)

_**Rated : **_K+ (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**  
**

_**Pairing : **_Hiruma x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC (maybe), miss typo,_ GJness, dst.. dst..

.

* * *

_**Mamori's POV**_

Hiruma-_kun_ terlihat senang sekali. Benda apa itu? Bentuknya benar-benar aneh. Seperti robot. Tapi, robot untuk apa? Aneh...

"Kekekeke… Bocah-bocah sialan! Benda ini adalah robot yang dapat mendeteksi kebohongan...," kata Hiruma sambil mengelus-elus sesuatu seperti panci bekas yang kupikir adalah kepala robot tersebut.

"Jika kalian mengatakan kebohongan maka kalian akan mendapatkan tamparan dari robot ini. Ya-Ha!"

"Hiiiee? Tapi, apa hubungannya robot ini dengan kami semua, Hiruma-_san_?" tanya Sena.

"Kalian semua hanya perlu menjadi saksi. Satu-satunya yang berkepentingan denganku dan robot ini hanyalah Manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma-_kun_ sambil menatapku lurus.

Apa maksudnya itu? Eh, apa ada hubungannya dengan rahasiaku itu? Whaaa... bagaimana ini?

Sambil mempertahankan ketenanganku, aku pun berkata, "Lalu apa kepentingan yang kumiliki dengan robot itu? Lagipula aku tidak percaya kalau robot jelek itu benar-benar bekerja."

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuktikan. Cebol sialan!" panggil Hiruma-kun.

"I... iya, Hiruma-san!"

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai _Cheer_ sialan. Kekekeke... Benar kan?"

"Eh? A... aku... aku... tidak...," -plakk- robot itu menampar Sena sebelum ia selesai bicara.

Kulirik Suzuna-_chan_ yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lalu kudengar Sena memperbaiki kata-katanya dengan gagap, "Maksudku, iya... aku... aku suka Suzuna-_chan_!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tak ada reaksi apapun dari robot yang tangannya terbuat dari sapu kesayanganku tersebut. Keheningan pekat pun mengambang di udara. Seakan tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang memasuki paru-paru kami semua, Sena meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kalau Suzuna-chan menyukai Monta, tapi…"

"Tidak! Yang kusukai itu kamu tahu! Dasar Sena _baka_!" teriak Suzuna.

"Eh? Be... benarkah?"

"Kalau aku berbohong, seharusnya robot itu menamparku 'kan?"

"I... iya... Terima kasih, Suzuna-_chan_. Aku senang... Hehe...," kata Sena sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Kekeke... Sudah cukup percobaannya. Sekarang, kau percaya kalau robot ini benar-benar bekerja kan, Manajer sialan?" kata Hiruma-kun. _Devil smirk mode_ terpasang di wajahnya.

Aku tahu kalau Suzuna memang menyukai Sena, dan aku pun percaya kalau Sena juga menyukai Suzuna-_chan._ Dan itu artinya, robot itu memang dapat mendeteksi kebohongan.. Kyaaa! Gawat! Hiruma-_kun_ pasti akan melemparkan pertanyaan yang dapat memojokkanku. Bagaimana ini?

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku percaya! Lalu apa hubungannya semua ini denganku?" tanyaku kasar.

"Keh, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tahu, kau bekerja di salon Himuro untuk mendapatkan sebuah alat pelurus rambut. Iya kan, Manajerk?"

Kyaaa! Aku harus jawab apa? Kalau aku berbohong maka robot itu pasti akan menamparku... Kuberanikan diriku menjawab, "Ya, memang kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu? Walalupun aku bekerja, aku kan tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaanku sebagai Manajer tim!"

"Kau tahu bukan itu inti dari pertanyaanku, Manajer sialan. Dan aku yakin kalau kau tahu apa pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan kutanyakan padamu. Kekekeke..."

"Kau…," aku hanya bisa menggeram marah padanya. Sedangkan anggota tim yang lain hanya bisa diam tak berkutik dengan ekspresi wajah yang keheranan plus ketakutan.

"Kuberi kau dua pilihan. Jadi budakku atau lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya?" tanya Hiruma dengan liciknya.

Menjadi budaknya? Cih... Aku memang bersedia jika ia ingin aku menemaninya seumur hidup. Tapi, sebagai budaknya? Itu... terlalu menyakitkan dan tidak adil aku relakan saja rahasiaku dibongkar olehnya? Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal itu selamanya. Aku lelah jika harus terus berbohong.

Baiklah..., "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak mau menjadi budakmu, Hiruma-_kun_!" kudengar diriku sendiri berkata.

.

_**Hiruma's POV**_

Keh... Rupanya Manajer sialan merasa lebih baik jika aku membongkar rahasianya daripada menjadi budakku. _FUCK_! Apa kau begitu membenciku, Mamori?

"Kalau itu pilihanmu, maka jawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa catokan itu sampai-sampai kau rela bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ di salon sialan itu?"

"Itu karena... sebenarnya... sebenarnya rambutku itu keriting! Aku membutuhkan catokan itu untuk meluruskan rambutku sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau rambutku keriting. Hiks..."

Keh.. Manajer sialan benar-benar membongkar rahasianya. Pakai acara menangis pula. _SHIT_!

"Mamo-_nee_...," Cheer sialan mencoba menenangkan Manajer sialan dengan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hiks... Maafkan aku semuanya. Tapi aku takut kalian akan membenciku jika tahu kalau selama ini aku membohongi kalian. Jadi... aku... hiks..."

_._

_**Author's POV**_

Semua anggota DDB yang biasanya ribut tiba-tiba membisu. Tidak ada yang berani bicara, bahkan Taki yang bisanya tidak menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya pun ikut bungkam. Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu pun dipecahkan oleh Suzuna.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli kalau rambut Mamo-nee itu sebenarnya keriting atau bahkan botak. Karena Mamo-_nee_ akan terus menjadi Mamo-_nee_ yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri," kata Suzuna yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Selanjutnya Suzuna pun menceritakan alasan Mamori berbohong selama ini.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku setuju dengan Suzuna-chan. Walau bagaimanapun, Mamo-nee tetaplah kakak yang selalu melindungiku," kata Sena mendukung Suzuna.

"Ahahaha... berbohong itu tidak baik. Tetapi aku juga dapat mengerti alasannya. Tenang saja, aku tetap menyukaimu, _Mademoiselle_ Mamori," kata Taki sambil berputar-putar dengan satu kaki [teteup].

"Aku juga tidak peduli, mukya!" kata Monta tak mau kalah.

Selanjutnya semua anggota DDB menyatakan ketidakberatan mereka akan kebohongan Mamori dan menyatakan dukungannya.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih banyak," kata Mamori yang tangisnya sudah mereda. "Aku akan mengembalikan catokan itu pada Himuro dan membiarkan rambutku tumbuh tanpa campur tangan. Aku tidak akan bekerja disana lagi dan akan memfokuskan diri pada pertandingan yang akan datang," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Fuck_!" Hiruma yang merasa kalah hanya bisa mengutuk frustasi.

"Kenapa kalian semua malah mendukungnya? Dasar bodoh! Lagipula kau terlihat sangat jelek dengan rambut keriting begitu, Manajer sialan!" -plakk- robot ciptaan Yukimitsu itu menampar pipi Hiruma.

.

* * *

…Hening…

* * *

.

"Eh? You-nii berbohong. Apa artinya itu?"

"Ahahaha.. Menurutku itu artinya Hiruma-san tidak menganggap _Mademoiselle_ sangat jelek tetapi…"

"Sangat cantik!" kata Yukimitsu menyelesaikan kalimat Taki yang tiba-tiba pintar.

Bagi yang memiliki indera ke-6 pasti akan melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Hiruma.

"Ya~~ Aku tahu... sebenarnya You-nii menyukai Mamo-_nee_ kan?" Suzuna menyiram minyak di atas api yang membara.

"Apa? Aku TIDAK menyukai Mana…," -plakk- tamparan lain mendarat di pipi Hiruma.

.

* * *

…Hening…

* * *

.

"Kyaaa! Sudah kuduga!" teriak Suzuna histeris.

Mamori yang wajahnya sudah merah akibat tadi menangis, sekarang wajahnya sudah hampir ungu.

"Ya~~~ Ternyata selama ini antenaku tidak pernah salah. Fufufu... Mamo-nee juga senang kan mengetahuinya?" tanya Suzuna yang antenanya sudah bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari.

"Ap... aku... aku sama sekali tidak senang!" -plakk- kali ini pipi Mamori yang jadi sasaran.

.

* * *

…Hening lagi…

* * *

.

"Kekekeke.. Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku, Manajer sialan?" kali ini Hiruma yang angkat bicara. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada gembira dalam kata-katanya.

"Eh? Aku ti…," sebelum ditampar lagi, Mamori mengubah kata-katanya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Hiruma yang tidak menyangka Mamori akan menjawab begitu sempat membeku sedetik sebelum akhirnya berkata, "tidak berusaha berbohong lagi, Manajer sialan?"

"Aku tidak mau ditampar lagi! Lagipula bagaimanapun pada akhirnya kau akan tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Dan sekarang aku tidak peduli apa pun pendapatmu," jelas Mamori.

"Lalu apa kau juga tidak ingin tahu mengenai pendapatku?"

"Kalau pendapatmu itu hanya akan menyakitiku, aku tidak ingin tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku bersedia menemanimu sampai kapanpun, tapi bukan sebagai budak! Aku menyukaimu!" teriak Mamori.

"Begitu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga menyukaimu!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

Robot yang terbuat dari barang-barang bekas yang berdiri diantara Hiruma dan Mamori tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali. Artinya robot itu tidak mendeteksi adanya kebohongan apapun. Jadi…

.

* * *

…Hening… (lagi-lagi)

* * *

.

"Hiruma-kun, aku…," sebelum Mamori selesai, Hiruma menariknya ke pelukannya.

Para anggota DDB yang membatu menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung kabur setelah mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Hiruma. Begitu pun dengan Sena dan Suzuna yang tanpa sadar berlari sambil berpegangan tangan.

Dalam sekejap, di ruangan klub itu hanya ada Hiruma dan Mamori. Hiruma masih mendekap Mamori erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Mamori sendiri tidak berusaha melepaskan diri, malah sesaat kemudia ia membalas pelukan itu.

Mereka hanya saling mendekap sampai akhirnya Hiruma melonggarkan pelukannya hanya untuk mencium Mamori dengan lembut. Mereka tidak saling bicara. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Mereka sudah saling mengerti hanya dengan mendengarkan degup jantung masing-masing.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui berbagai kebohongan yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, setitik kejujuran telah membawa mereka pada cinta yang menyatukan takdir mereka.

Robot pendeteksi kebohongan yang berakhir di tempat sampah seakan mengisyaratkan sebuah janji yang tak terucapkan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi kebohongan diantara mereka.

.

* * *

**EPILOG**

* * *

**Mamori's POV**

Akhirnya catokan impian itupun tidak berguna, aku mengembalikan catokan itu pada Himuro yang terheran-heran saat aku menyerahkannya. Aku mengerti maksud heran yang dia tunjukkan padaku, karena dia tahu bahwa aku sangat menginginkan catokan itu hingga rela menjadi seorang _Cleaning Service _di salonnya tapi ternyata catokan itu aku kembalikan.

"Maaf Himuro-san, aku merepotkanmu selama ini," kataku saat menyerahkan catokan itu.

"Ya Mamori-san, tidak apa-apa," Himuro menerima catokan itu, "tapi, apa yang membuatmu mengembalikan catokan ini, bukankah kau sangat menginginkan rambutmu tetap lurus?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau tidak seharusnya aku menolak pemberian Tuhan berupa rambut keriting ini," ucapku seraya tersenyum mengingat hal kemarin,"aku tidak percaya diri akan penampilanku. Aku pikir mereka tidak akan menerimaku jika tahu rambutku seperti ini, tapi yang terjadi malah mereka sangat menghargai aku apapun keadaan yang aku punya," lanjutku.

"Oh begitu ya, sebenarnya Mamori-san aku pun berpikir kau terlihat cantik dengan model rambut keriting itu," puji Himuro-_san_ sehingga membuatku sangat membuatku malu.

"Arigatou, itu pujian yang entah keberapa ratus yang kudapatkan."

"Waw, sepertinya banyak sekali ya yang memuji penampilanmu ini!"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Himuro-_san_, aku permisi dulu karena akan ada latihan untuk pertandingan besok," pamitku.

"Ya Mamori-_san_, terima kasih pula atas bantuanmu selama ini," Himuro-san membungkuk padaku.

"Doutashimashita," balasku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju lapangan tempat para DDB berlatih. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku rindu sekali padanya, padahal kami baru berpisah sesaat saja.

Maaf ya Himuro-san, sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang terus memujiku seperti itu. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata, tetapi caranya menyentuh rambutku setiap kali kami bertemu seolah-olah mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyukainya. Hihi..

Aishiteru, Youichi_-kun_ !

.

.

.

**|the emd|**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan ya~~

Akhirnya romancenya cuma muncul di akhir cerita aja.. Author memang payah! *ngesot ke pojokan*

Special thanks untuk **Diana Mogami** yang sudah membantu saiah menyelesaikan fic ini. :D

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca karya yang aneh ini. Review sangat diharapkan.. ^^

.

PS : Tamparan robot ntu idenya dari para temen-temen author yang hobi menggeplacked diri sendiri. So, buat yang jadi korban tmparan di fic ini bales dendamnya sama author-author lain aja ya~~ Kekekekeke.. *melarikan diri*


End file.
